


Mère-Louve

by Pampelune



Category: Mononoke-hime | Princess Mononoke
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, Families of Choice, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pampelune/pseuds/Pampelune
Summary: Peu de temps après l'adoption de San, Moro prend conscience du rôle que sa fille va jouer dans sa vie et dans le destin de sa tribu.
Relationships: moro & san (Mononoke Hime)
Kudos: 2





	Mère-Louve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chonaku55](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chonaku55).



Lorsque les habitants des forges découvrirent San pour la première fois, la fillette avait huit ans.

Un guet-apens attendait les loups. Dame Eboshi avait chassé Nago et sa horde des années plus tôt, mais Moro demeuraient une menace conséquente pour les Hommes et leur exploitation. La maîtresse des forges n’accordait alors aucun crédit à l’intelligence des bêtes et le piège était grossier : les arquebusiers, cachés sous le vent, attendaient l’apparition de la louve, attirée par le passage d’un convoi.

Il arriva que la déesse jaillit de la forêt — encore verte en ce temps — et sauta sur les hommes et leur bétail. Une panique sans nom s’empara des des troupes alors que la bête remontait la file en égorgeant ceux qui tombaient sous ses crocs.

Les deux arquebusiers, depuis la futaie qui les cachait, avait préparé leurs silex et visait l’animal, ralentit par la masse de corps agglutinés, lorsqu’ils entendirent un hurlement dans leur dos.

Ce cri ne ressemblait en rien à celui d’un animal. Une voix aiguë, juvénile, mais portée par une rage sans nom, les poussa à se retourner. Elle courrait dans leur direction, cette fillette en guenilles, couvert de terre et d’égratignure, les cheveux en bataille, une masque de terre cuite sur le visage, poignard à la main, et bondit sur l’un d’eux comme un animal avant qu’ils n’aient pu réagir. Levant son arme en l’air, elle l’abattit sur sa proie avec une brutalité sauvage, frappant encore et encore le mourant, même lorsqu’il fut certain qu’il ne se relèverait plus.

L’autre homme avait entendu parler d’une enfant que certains veilleurs auraient aperçu accompagnant les loups à la lisière de la forêt. Rien qui ne méritât d’être cru, quand on connaissait la haine des loups pour les humains. Certains avaient émis l’hypothèse que cette fille soit moins une véritable humaine qu’un esprit vengeur, tué par les loups puis ramené pour servir leur cause. Jusqu’à ce jour, il était cependant difficile d’y croire raisonnablement.

L’arquebusier prit la fuite en hurlant, abandonnant son arme, trop lourde pour être transportée au pas de course. Il allait répandre l'histoire de la princesse Mononoké, et San serait peut-être restée une légende plus longuement si son acharnement furieux avait trouvé fin et qu’elle s’était lancée à sa suite.

Lorsqu’elle eut retrouvé ses esprits, elle se releva et s’écarta du corps sanguinolent, essoufflée. Ses frères arrivaient tout juste pour l’informer que Moro en avait terminée. Elle hocha la tête, grimpa sur le dos de l’un d’eux et ils s’enfoncèrent dans les bois.

Sur le rocher de sa grotte, Moro vit en contrebas ses enfants arriver en silence. Cette petite victoire avait temporairement adouci la colère de la mère louve. La voix des arbres qui parvenait jusqu’à elle rapportait la sauvagerie de San et la rumeur inquiète qui grandissait aux forges, mais une saveur amère flottait dans l’air, sans qu’elle ne parvienne à un juger la nature, et elle ne pouvait se réjouir totalement.

Lorsque San descendit du dos de son frère, les jeunes loups partirent. Une chasse les attendait, et ils avaient parfois du mal à rester auprès de leur mère, intimidés comme ne l’avait jamais été leur soeur, par l'aura qu'elle dégageait. Ils ressemblaient à leur père, paisible et sage du temps où il vivait encore, mais sa mort les avait rendu indécis et penauds. Prendre des décisions par eux-mêmes leur était devenu pénible. Ils vivaient désormais comme une extension de Moro, obéissants et serviles, craignant de la décevoir ou de la perdre. La louve s’inquiétait de ce que deviendrait la forêt si elle venait à disparaître et que l’avenir du dieu cerf reposait entre leurs crocs.

San atteignit son niveau à quatre pattes et se redressa lentement. Le sang maculait sa robe. La rage, la volonté, la violence et l’assurance qui dormaient en elle laissaient place à une fierté honteuse lorsqu’elle regardait la déesse. Par son apparence, la louve rappelait à la fillette qu’elle n’était qu’humaine.

« Viens t’asseoir auprès de moi, San. »

La fillette s’accroupit et croisa les jambes, retirant son masque pour laisser le vent caresser son visage. Moro sentait la chaleur de son corps frêle frôler sa fourrure. Elle n’avait que trois ans lorsqu’elle l’avait recueillie, et elle n’avait cessé de croître depuis. Il faudrait des siècles aux enfants de Moro pour devenir aussi grands et puissants qu’elle, mais San aurait bientôt la même maturité qu’eux. La vie des humains était bien trop courte. La déesse espérait de tout coeur que le dieu cerf prolongerait celle de sa fille.

« Ta légende se répand auprès des humains. Tu leur inspires déjà une terreur profonde.

— Si seulement ils pouvaient avoir assez peur pour partir et ne plus jamais revenir…

— Les humains sont lâches, mais leur cupidité est plus grande encore. Ils ne partiront pas tant qu’il reste un mince espoir pour eux de conquérir la montagne.

— Pourra-t-on les vaincre ?

— Le dieu cerf est de notre côté. Il faut espérer qu’il nous viendra en aide.

— Et si cela n’arrivait pas ? »

La vision d’une montagne noire, couverte de cendre et d’arbres morts, arpentée par les humains et délestée de ses bêtes s’imposa à Moro. Un grognement profond s’éleva du fond de sa gueule mais elle le tut bien vite pour ne pas effrayer sa fille.

« Serais-tu en colère, si nous perdions cette guerre ? demanda-t-elle, pour se distraire de sa propre hargne.

— Oui, mais je n’ai pas besoin d’attendre la fin de la guerre pour être en furieuse.

— Bien. Alors prends soin de ta rage et nourris-toi d’elle pour mieux faire souffrir nos ennemis.

— Je ne suis pas seulement en colère contre eux, mère. Je m’en veux de… ne pouvoir leur faire plus de mal. »

San n’en dirait pas davantage, mais Moro en savait assez et elle n’était pas surprise. Sa fille détestait les humains autant qu’elle, mais pour des raisons bien différentes : elle leur reprochait sa filiation, sans pouvoir l’admettre à voix haute. C’était au delà de ses forces. Elle se rappelait, à sa manière, de la façon dont elle avait été abandonnée. Elle se souvenait de sa mère — une mère faible et dénaturée, tout à l’inverse de Moro — prête à la servir en offrande à un dieu pour se préserver elle-même. La louve se demandait parfois si, tuant cette femme immonde comme elle l'avait planifiée, la rage de San se serait finalement apaisée ou se serait retournée comme sa mère adoptive.

Mais San n’avait pas eu peur de Moro lorsqu’elle s’était trouvée face à la bête, seule. Pas plus qu'elle ne lui avait reproché l'attaque qui avait fait basculer son destin. Dès l’instant où les parents s’étaient délestés de leur fille, l’enfant, immobile, avait gardé un silence sidéré, comme si elle comprenait les raisons de leur geste mais que, ne parvenant pas à lui donner un sens, elle cherchait en elle-même une explication qui ne lui venait pas. Si elle avait pleuré de chagrin ou hurlé de terreur, peut-être la louve l’aurait-elle dévorée, cependant cette petite avait, dans le regard, un éclat qui ne trompait pas. Pour la première fois, la louve avait fait preuve de clémence.

De retour dans la forêt, ses fils avaient regardé avec un surprise profonde l’enfant se laisser porter entre les crocs de Moro.

« Elle s’appellera San. Ce sera votre sœur. »

Les louveteaux n’avaient pas contesté. Les déclarations de Moro ne pouvaient pas être contredites. Ils avaient senti que quelque chose d’indicible unissait leur mère à cette humaine : peut-être parce que toutes deux étaient des femelles, ou parce qu’elles portaient en elles cette fêlure qu’ils partageaient tous, mais qui avait élevé la volonté de San et Moro, là où la leur s’était avachie.

San n’avait pas dit un mot, bien qu’elle soit en âge de parler. Moro avait déchiré pour elle les lambeaux de chair arrachés à un buffle qui s’était aventuré dans la forêt. Le bambin avait mangé la viande qu’on lui avait apporté, sans se plaindre qu’elle soit crue ni montrer le moindre dégoût. Elle s’était endormie dans un recoin de la grotte, et Moro avait dû la tirer jusqu’à elle pour qu’elle ne meure pas de froid.

Le jour suivant, les orang-outangs, avertis et outrés, avaient demandé à la mère-louve de chasser ou de tuer l’enfant, mais aucun n’avait les moyens de faire plier la déesse, et comme ils craignaient que Moro ne les tue sur le champ, ils durent se résoudre à partir.

« Si même toi, Moro, tu acceptes les humains dans la forêt, alors bientôt les Hommes viendront couper les arbres jusqu’à l’île du dieu cerf et tu les regarderas faire. »

Moro avait toujours détesté les singes. Ils ressemblaient trop aux humains et on disait que certains d’entre eux cohabitaient avec les Hommes dans certaines villes du Sud. Elle n’accordait aucun crédit à leur prétendue sagesse, mais cette déclaration la hanta longuement. La fatalité lui avait-elle fait perdre l’esprit, pour qu’elle décide d’élevée la progéniture de ses pires ennemis avec la sienne ?

Sensé ou non, rejeter San était au-delà de ses forces. Ce qu’il restait de bon en elle s’était accroché à San. Alors que ses fils lui rappelaient son deuil, San incarnait pour elle une renaissance. Sa colère ne s'était pas adoucie pour autant : elle chassait les Hommes avec d’autant plus de hargne qu’elle craignait de voir la fillette être emporter par l’un d’eux ou pire, souhaiter les rejoindre. Elle aurait voulu détruire toute l’humanité pour s’assurer que l’enfant s'éloignerait jamais d’elle.

La vengeance avait cédé un peu de terrain à l’amour, mais Moro elle-même n’aurait su dire si c’était bien raisonnable. Qu’aurait-elle fait, si San avait voulu retourner vivre parmi les humains ? Aurait-elle pu l’en empêcher ? Sa fille adoptive ne gardait-elle pas au plus profond de son cœur le désir de retourner auprès des siens ? San lui paraissait prisonnière, otage du peuple de la forêt. Ce n’était pas la façon de faire des loups, et Moro avait douté de la justesse de son choix jusqu’au jour où, pour la première fois, San avait parlé.

L’enfant ne l’avait jamais accompagnée au delà de la grotte. Souvent, Moro la laissait sous la garde de l’un de ses frères et partait arpenter la forêt. La déesse la protégeait rigoureusement même si elle avait à mainte reprise aperçu, dans le regard de sa fille, un désir profond de l’accompagner lors de ses chasses. Moro n’avait pas souhaité répondre à ce voeux, encore inquiète à l’idée qu’elle témoigne de l’envie de les quitter ou que des animaux, hostiles à sa présence, ne la blesse volontairement.

À l’aurore, cependant, San, éveillée, attendait sa mère devant la grotte et, d’une voix sèche et posée, elle avait demandée :

« Les loups tuent les humains ? »

Moro, pour la première fois, avait hésité à répondre, mais avait finalement approuvé.

« Apprenez-moi à les tuer aussi. »

Moro ne s’y préparait depuis longtemps. D’autres se seraient demandé si San disait la vérité et s’il ne s’agissait pas là d’une ruse pour mieux fuir ou pour leur causer du tort. Cependant, l’enfant n’avait jamais montré la moindre défiance à l’égard des loups, alors que la simple mention des humains éveillait dans son oeil un sentiment de détresse et un courroux profond. C’était la confirmation que Moro avait toujours attendue.

San était aux humains ce que les chiens sont aux loups : traîtres à leur patrie d’origine, ennemis mortels de leurs anciens camarades. Moro l’avait ensauvagée. Elle lui avait donnée une noblesse primitive qui la détachait de ses semblables. Désormais, elle ressemblait à sa mère adoptive plus que quiconque : elle ne détestait pas les Hommes de la même manière que Moro, mais toutes deux avaient subi une offense qu’elles ne pouvaient pardonner, et la rancune les empêcheraient de renoncer à leur vengeance.

« Viens. Il te faudra une arme. »

Les orang-outangs lui avaient appris à tailler les pierres pour les aiguiser. Elle avait participé aux chasses de ses frères et bien vite, elle s’était avérée un atout certain en dépit de ses fragilités. La fillette pouvait prendre des décisions audacieuses pour venir à bout de ses proies. Elle connaissait les secrets de la forêt et ses mains agiles lui permettaient de compenser son manque de force par l’audace et la ruse. Elle guidait ses frères lorsqu’ils en avaient besoin et bientôt, elle tuerait les humains, pas seulement pour leur faire payer l'offense de l'avoir reniée, mais mue par la volonté de protéger la famille qui l’avait choisie.

San avait été abandonnée par les siens. Désormais, elle était l’héritière de Moro : un esprit vengeur, une fille-louve. La déesse, parfois, le regrettait. Au fond d’elle-même, elle savait sa mort inévitable, mais elle espérait de tout cœur que sa fille lui survivrait et que la colère de son cœur se dissiperait lorsque le moment serait venu.

« San, tu es ma fille et tu appartiens au clan des loups. Tu n’as pas le droit de haïr ta propre tribu alors que les humains réclament toute notre rancoeur.

— N’avez-vous jamais crains que… je devienne comme eux ?

— Non. Même si tu n’es pas de ma chair, ton esprit et fait du même acier que le mien. »

Les épaules de San s’affaissèrent. Quelque chose s’apaisait en elle : un besoin de faire ses preuves qui ne disparaîtrait jamais totalement mais qui, pour l’heure s’endormait dans un recoin de son cœur.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic est basée sur le prompt de chonaku55 pour l'Obscur Échange de 2020. Merci à elle !
> 
> " Je voudrais bien une fic sur l’adoption de San par Moro, avec potentiellement, un traumatisme de la part de San dû à son abandon qui s’est par la suite transformé en rancune vis-à-vis des humains. Et par contraste, j’aimerais bien voir la tendresse et l’affection qu’on peut ressentir entre ces deux personnages qui se considèrent vraiment comme mère et fille."
> 
> N'oubliez pas de commenter et merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
